facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Patagonian Intervention in the Granrepublican Protectorates of Tale
The Patagonian Intervention into the Granrepublican Protectorates of Tale (also "Patagonian Campaign in Tale" or "Talean Campaign of the Granrepublican Civil War") is the group of military maneuvers carried out between the Patagonian Republic and the Grand Republic during the Gran Republican Civil War in Tale. Oficially, it is called "Operación Fuerza Neta" in Patagonia ("Operation Total Force"). The conflict is opened the 12th of February of 14 N.E. with the first shots between both sides in the Eastern Coast, frontier between Ardenia (The Patagonian territory) and Areta. Still, the conflict has a diplomatic background based in the development of the Granrepublican Civil War. Several Months before, the Civil War erupted between the Gran Republican Government of Orlando Paulsen and a group of rebel factions, most prominently the Adeline Rebel Alliance, this supporting the claim of Queen Emily Langlois. Accussed by Paulsen of a coup, the Queen and several powerfull members of the Government were either imprisoned or went rouge. Soon after that, a series of reforms were made by Paulsen, who now had full control of the Gran Republic. Patagonia had seeked a way to calm the waters, or that is what the foreign policy shows. However at some point it leaned towards the rebels, claiming Paulsen as an illegal governor and thus demanding Paulsen to step down. Patagonia initiated a series of claims against the Protectorates of Tale held by the Grand Republic, requesting that military access was granted in order to "preserve peace across our borders through good faith." The subsequential denial of these answers opened a state of war, first declared by the Aretan Republic. The ongoing conflict is claiming between 200 and 1000 lives so far, as registries are still confusive. It has meant the mobilization of about 25 million troops in the planet. Previous Developments Tale is colonized by several nations, most prominently Patagonia and the Grand Republic, a couple of years before the Civil War. High migration poplicies allowed a fast population to arrive and settle down. By the start of the conflict, Patagonia has a strong industrial complex in Base Morado and Carrasco. Tale has been developed to the point of generating oxigen to add to the evergrowing atmosphere. The development of this process is messured by the ammount of hours a grown up healthy human can stay without air support in the open. By the start of the conflict this time extends to 27 hours. Note this time is to be reduced depending on the physical activity. At the same time, the local hydrosphere has grown through meteorite bombardment and eventual melting of the poles. The water is still too heavy to provide a full cycle and precipitations to not reach the higher points in Tale, concentraiting moisture and water masses near the Maras Sea in the northern hemisphere. Tale is a dry planet, except for low areas with running rivers and few lakes, even small swamps are concentrated in the Gorkian Valley. Excemptions to the limit in the water cycle are the Kriogan and Aretan rivers, both in Aretan Territory. Since the planet is relatively dry, the temperature is concentrated in the northern hemisphere, with the water. The rest of the planet is cold, and overall temperatures vary from -30 C to 14 C. Patagonia changes its policy of neutrality in the Civil War at some point after the withdrawal of the Humanitarial Help it sent months earlier. Before that, a policy of humanitarian relief and claims for talks had been backing up those of several other nations. By the time the change happens, Orlando Paulsen is ongoing several problems due to attacks on civilians in Octarius and other areas of the nation. The territory held by Patagonia was known as "Tomenia" due to the Sea of Tomen, however a name change was largely aprooved before the War, renaming to Ardenia the territory. Talks before the conflict Patagonia officially wishes to secure her borders in the eventual violence that may rise in Tale. Tale is a hub of trade and exchange, thus an eventual reach of violence can be made (most notably the violence that could be brought by the terrorist Makarov, number one in the Wanted List in Patagonia and an actor in the Civil War). Patagonia reached both local govenments by 12/02, however it has mobilized troops days earlier and the city was already in a voluntary evacuation process, with many leaving to the fields, just in case. Mobilizations were headed to the borders, and diplomatic tensions with both governments rose beforehand. The Consul publicly stated: "'Today, I have authorized our government to take a formal stance in the Grand Republican Civil War. My administration is committed with the restoration of democracy and State of Rights into the granrepublican territories. For this, we understand it is imperative President Paulsen steps down from power. ''' Understanding this will not be done by the President willingly for the moment, we are given the objective of cutting down any resource his administration may get. Therefore, we ''declare the war on the government of the Grand Republic'', expecting to return a friendly nation into a peaceful weather and a calm living. At this very moment, I have authorized the use of military force against the Protectorates of Gorkia and Aretan in the Planet Tale Prime. Bordering with our Talean Holding of Tomenia, we are forced not only to ensure our own territory since our stance, but to ensure no help can reach Paulsen from both territories. We assure our occupation of both territories will be limited, our intention is to have both Protectorates as independent parties in the eventual negotiation to take place after the Civil War, and in the meantime, we will ensure the self administration of these territories under Patagonian Venue." This was not well received by the local governments. Individual messages were sent to both government requesting to "stand down" any defensive operation under the basis of "preventing any help to reach Paulsen from both territories." In Areta, a public statement is made: ''"We, the Republic of the Aretan Valley, hereby declare a state of war exists with Ardenia and, subsequently, Patagonia.''" '' The Bill of War Declaration is barelly passed by the local Congress, allowing preemptive strikes against Ardenia. The Opening Shots Both sides met at different moments and places. Although relations with the Gorkians had been tense form Patagonia, so far the conflict in that front is not effective and only Aretan forces have engaged the Patagonians. Aretan Mounts The Mountains are a natural frontier between Ardenia and Areta. Away from the Maras Sea, a line called "The Carrasco Hill Line" rises, separating the two sides by their waters. Eventually, the Hills reach the higher areas of the Mounts. There, the air is still very thin and very dry. Movement has to be made with air replenishment and through a rocky landscape filled with cracks and sharp elevaations. Patagonian Forces under General Hugo Lorenzeti initiated a march from the city of Carrasco. A full force of nearly 4 million troops advanced and eventually took positions in the border, and area with hills and canyons that were used to place both defenses and ambush sites. At 20:00 local time the Patagonian space forces above Tale reported the movement of aretan forces. Both the 2nd Infantry Division and the 11th Armored Division of the aretan army marched within shooting range and were attacked by missile fire. Before coming too close and after a short exchange, the aretan forces withdrew and marched north down to the Eastern Coast. Eastern Coast Air forces met the 17th with a minor skirimish. Although the Aretans displayed a strong air force, it was defeated and forced back by the 7th Talean Wing of Patagonia (Using a variant of the BmKf46.05). With this, the aretan defenses in the Eastern Shore were pulled back, thus leaving a free passage to Patagonian Troops. Aretan Forces have retreated to the Aretan River. Reports of Granrepublican assistance have been made. The Earth Situation Three days after the war started, the 14 N.E. Pacific Tsunami takes place. The Patagonian Shore is devastated and nearly 1.5 million are reported killed in the incident. This causes mayor power disruption within Patagonia itself. It also causes an interruption of the communications held through alterran systems from La Paz, Bolivia. The War cannot longer be directed by the Consul and powers are given to the Local Government of Ardenia to go on with military operation or even negotiations on behalf of Patagonia, this being the greatest powers ever given to the colony. Eventually situation in Earth was restored to normal, however powers still lie with the Talean Government. Gorkian Agreement and Aretan Campaign Gorkia`s standing The gorkian government had not officially entered into the conflict. Patagonia gave a special order not to delay the invasion since the Gorkian Army is stronger than the aretan, and Paulsen could gather huge support should he contact the gorkians. An ultimatum was sent to the gorkians. Surprisingly, it was accepted. Notification was sent to the government in Base Morado. the formation of a Coordinated Board has been proposed so that actions of the Patagonian Forces in Gorkia can be regulated by the local government to a level. At the same time, rights of the locals have been guaranteed, including the right of not being forced out of Gorkia and the right of the Armed Forces to hold light weaponry. In exchange, Talean Military of Patagonia will hold heavy weaponry and weapons facilities, carry out questionings and arrests within Gorkia and sever the communications between the Grand Republic and Gorkia. Battle of the Aretan River With allegued support of the Grand Republic at this point, Aretan Forces in lower and upper Aretan Valley have withdrawn to the river itself. Strongholds and defensive posts have been under attack by the 7th Talean Wing and more air units are reported being moved to the border. A FOB has been established south of the Nom Island, some 200 kms east of the River. Meanwhile, the South Talean Army has marched to the river and artillery strikes have been carried out. SAM missiles have been used by the aretans, forcing the 7th Talean Wing back to the FOB and causing the call of two more wings to assist with air strikes. Patagonian Forces have attacked the aretans in the lower valley while mortar fire has kept them from such attacks in the apper valley. For the next two weeks, the situation went more peacefull, with the ardenians making a cross of the river several times, eventually being forced back and reducing the number of raids being made over time. Aretan Surrender On May 10th, the Aretan Republic declared intentions to surrender and the agression by Patagonia was stopped. Patagonian forces marched into the River the next day and confiscated any weaponry they found, also transporting any surrendered fighter to detention camps near the border with Ardenia. Category:Patagonia Category:Tale Category:Battles